


Overtime

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Cute, Farram is NK, Fluff, Funny, Happy, M/M, Short Story, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein is overworked and his boyfriend makes him take a break.
Relationships: Ornstein/Nameless King
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Overtime

Ornstein had been in his office for what felt like an eternity. Just when he thought he was making progress with the near mountainous pile of reports and documents covering his desk another silver knight would arrive with yet another stack. He gave an exasperated groan as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his sore eyes. "What did I do to deserve such a fate?" He muttered. The tolling of the cathedral bell caused him to stand and go to the window, twilight was descending on Anor Londo. The city of the gods looked radiant in the evening sunlight.

He smiled faintly at the sight, around this time his master and he would be taking an evening stroll around the palace. Turning back to his desk his smile faded, he wouldn't be doing that this evening. How could he even think of relaxing with all the papers he still had to sign. Bracing himself for more tedious work, he returned to his chair and set his sights on another stack of papers. Time became non existent to him as he focused on the task before him, before he knew it the sun was long gone and a thin sliver of moon was creeping over the distant mountains.

He growled in annoyance as he heard the door open. He didn't raise his eyes to see who it was, he just prayed it wasn't another knight with paperwork. But to his surprise no one approached the desk, yet he knew someone was there, he felt a steady gaze on him that made him feel tense. "I thought we talked about all these late nights of yours." A deep voice rumbled in disapproval. His head snapped up at the voice, leaning in the doorway was his master. He wore a simple dark colored robe and his silver hair hung loosely down his back. He kept his eyes fixed on Ornstein as a smile turned up the corner of his mouth. "You like what you see?" He asked casually.

Ornstein's face colored pink as he realized he was staring. "Yes, your grace." He replied as he quickly looked back down at the paper in front of him. This made his master chuckle as he entered the room, slowly he made his way around the desk behind Ornstein. He pretended to look at a report with interest, but in truth his eyes were wandering along the intricate designs in the dragon slayer's armor. As beautifully crafted as it was he found it paled in comparison to what lie underneath.

Bending over he lazily wrapped his arms around Ornstein's chest and rested his head on his shoulder. "You should take a break. It is rather late, and this mess isn't going anywhere." This made Ornstein sigh wearily. "If I don't finish this now then it will never get done." With a sly smile his master reached over and plucked the quill from Ornstein's hand earning him a sharp glare and a scowl. Without missing a beat he pulled open a drawer and produced another quill and returned to writing.

"My dear knight, that was not a suggestion." He whispered into his ear. "Do I have to?" He pouted slightly as he set down his quill and turned to look at his master. "Must I order you?" His master replied as he straightened up and moved to the front of the desk. "If your grace wishes for me to stop working, then I shall." Ornstein said defeatedly as he stood from his chair. His master rolled his eyes at him as he moved towards the door. "Ah, Ornstein! Must you be so formal when we're alone?" He asked as the knight fell in step beside him. "Forgive me, I just don't want to arouse suspicion."

His master waved a hand at the darkened corridor before them. "Who's going to notice us? It's nearly midnight and the whole palace is asleep." This made Ornstein frown, he didn't realize it was so late. He was about to say something when a strange noise caught his attention. It was almost like a whale being strangled, and when he discovered its origin his face turned red. "You skipped supper again didn't you?" His master shook his head. "I thought you promised me you would take better care of yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Farram. I lost track of the time." Ornstein looked down at his boots in embarrassment as his stomach growled again. Farram gently took Ornstein's hand and led him away. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." As they walked hand in hand through the palace Farram couldn't help but notice the darkening rings under Ornstein's eyes. He was glad he decided to check on him, otherwise he likely would've passed out with a quill in his hand. He guided the weary knight captain to a chair in the dining hall and placed a plate of food before him.

Ornstein happily dug in as Farram sat across from him nursing a hot drink. He appreciated his concern and deep down he was grateful for such a pesky yet caring master. "You know, I'll be heading out on a hunting trip tomorrow afternoon. It would be nice if you came." Farram said as Ornstein glanced at him. "I'd be glad to join you, but I can't go anywhere until my work is finished." The dragon slayer frowned in disappointment, hunting with Farram was something he loved, yet he would be chained to a desk until further notice. He raised an eyebrow at the other's thoughtful look, he could see him planning something. He wanted to ask but just as he opened his mouth he found himself yawning tiredly.

"It seems its time for you to retire for the evening." Farram smiled. "I suppose a little sleep wouldn't hurt." He replied with another yawn. Farram walked with Ornstein to his quarters, and he put up no protest when his master assisted him with removing his armor. In fact he rather enjoyed the way his hands roamed his frame. He would've enjoyed it more if he wasn't so sleepy and if Farram wasn't dragging him to his bed. Once he was settled under the blankets Farram climbed in next to Ornstein and tucked an arm around his waist. His eyes traced the long faded scars on his shoulders and side while he waited for Ornstein to fall asleep.

He was starting to fall asleep himself when a lite snore caught his attention. The dragon slayer was in a deep sleep, Farram gently climbed over him and gave him a parting kiss on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams, my dear Ornstein." He whispered. He quietly made his way out to the palace garden, his younger brother Gwyndolin was there stretched out on a bench star gazing. He sat up as he spotted Farram approaching. "Hello. You're up late, couldn't sleep?" He smiled as he folded his hands into his lap. "Hello Gwyndolin. I've come to ask a favor of you."

Hours later Ornstein awoke, the morning sun was pouring in from a nearby window and the birds were singing loudly. He groggily climbed out of bed and fumbled his way into his armor. He had every intention of finishing his work, he wanted to get the dreaded stuff over with. But his surprise was comical when he entered his office, the sea of reports and documents that littered his desk was gone. It had all either been signed or filed away, except for one. A rolled up scroll sat on his desk, the seal of his master was stamped into it. Breaking it and opening it he found a simple note that read:

We'll be leaving for our hunting trip just past noon. I'll be waiting for you at the front gate. -F.

Ornstein smiled warmly as he tucked the note away. "Farram you are a blessing." He whispered as he set of to prepare for his trip.


End file.
